


Ostatnie słowa

by PaintedLady



Series: Merlin AU [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Artur zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę umrze. Czuł chłodny oddech śmierci na swym karku. Czaiła się tuż za jego plecami. Obserwowała bacznie każdy jego ruch, czekając na odpowiedni moment... Było jednak coś, co musiał zrobić, nim wyda ostatnie tchnienie. Merthur AU do 5x13.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatnie słowa

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619873) by [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady)



> Ostatnie na razie AU do ostatniego odcinka 5x13 _The Diamond of the Day, Part II_. Słowa wstępu są chyba zbędne. Nic nigdy nie złamało mi serca tak bardzo, jak finał Merlina. Mogłabym pisać długie eseje na temat tego, jak bardzo Merlin i Artur kochali siebie nawzajem, i jak okrutna była śmierć Artura. Merlin pozostał sam na świecie. Obserwował przez wieki, jak odchodzą wszyscy jego przyjaciele. Został sam, zupełnie sam, i cały czas wytrwale czekał na powrót swej jedynej miłości.
> 
> Nie jestem w stanie oglądać ostatniego odcinka Merlina bez łez. Zawsze płaczę. I zawsze będę. Ten serial na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu i chociaż tymi paroma opowiadaniami mogę mu podziękować za chwile radości i śmiechu oraz głębokiej zadumy i smutku.

[ ](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/shaneta_album/media/tumblr_mlru5raVaB1rq0r8io2_500_zps7ec4153a.png.html)

Bitwa pod Camlann dobiegła już końca. Jedynie nieliczne oddziały niedobitków jeszcze się broniły. Większość rozpierzchła się po lesie, szukając schronienia i próbując uciec przed sprawiedliwością.

Król Artur zatriumfował.

Stary medyk Gajusz był jedynym, który wiedział, co się z nim stało. Od zakończenia bitwy nikt go nie widział. Chodziły słuchy, że został ciężko ranny. _Śmiertelnie_ ranny.

Oprócz Artura zaginęła także druga osoba, ale o niej zdecydowanie mniej się mówiło. Nie dostrzeżono jej nieobecności, ponieważ zawsze żyła w cieniu.

I tylko Gajusz wiedział, gdzie i _z kim_ był król.

 

Rankiem drugiego dnia podróży nad Jezioro Avalon Merlin powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję. Właściwie już w momencie, w którym odnalazł nieprzytomnego Artura na polu bitwy i podźwignął go z ziemi, aby znaleźć mu bezpieczne schronienie, wiedział, że szanse są nikłe. Mimo to nie dopuszczał do siebie tej świadomości. Głos rozsądku zagłuszany był w nim przez głos serca. Jego głośne wołanie sprowadzało się do kilku powtarzanych przez Merlina gorączkowo zdań.

_Dotrzemy nad Jezioro Avalon. Otrzymamy pomoc od Sidhe. Artur przeżyje. Uratuję go._

W końcu już nie z takich opresji go ratował, prawda? Nie takie rany leczył, prawda?

_Tę ranę zadano ostrzem wykutym w oddechu smoka._

Aithusa.

Po co ratował te smocze jajo? Wszystko, co uczynił, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał… Wszystko to doprowadziło do zguby Artura. Przegrał ze swoim przeznaczeniem. Okrutny los zaciskał długie, chłodne palce na jego gardle i dusił go, nie pozwalając mu nabrać oddechu.

Artur musiał przeżyć.

 

\- Musisz jeść – powtórzył Merlin zdecydowanie, wmuszając w Artura przełknięcie kolejnej łyżeczki.

Król w pogniecionej zbroi leżał oparty o sękaty pień drzewa. Promienie słońca przedzierające się zza koron drzew tańczyły po jego blednącej z każdą upływającą chwilą twarzy. Ledwo był w stanie skupić na swym służącym wzrok, ale delikatny dotyk przyjaciela go uspokajał. Merlin podtrzymywał mu głowę, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Był czuły i troskliwy. Zawsze był, ale dopiero teraz to do Artura dotarło.

Ale przecież nie był już jego służącym. Nigdy nie był tylko nim, był kimś znacznie więcej. Był towarzyszem, przyjacielem. Kochankiem. Tym jedynym.

Ale był również czarownikiem.

Artur czuł ból na samą myśl o tym fakcie. Merlin ukrywał prawdę tak długo. A on mu ufał, naprawdę mu ufał. I nadal ufał. Nie mógł go nienawidzić, nie mógł się na niego gniewać. Chciał ujrzeć w nim demonicznego, potężnego czarownika, przed którym zawsze ostrzegał go nieżyjący ojciec, ale nie potrafił. Widział Merlina, widział jego odstające uszy, wydatne usta i niespuszczające z niego wzroku niebieskie oczy. Widział mężczyznę, którego kochał, lecz w zupełnie innym świetle. To wciąż był ten sam Merlin, ale teraz wydawał mu się silniejszy, poważniejszy i dojrzalszy. Mądrzejszy.

Lecz mimo tych wszystkich zmian to wciąż był przecież _on_.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego wciąż zachowujesz się jak służący? – zapytał. Nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Jeśli Merlin był tak potężny, jak twierdził Gajusz, to nie musiał się przed nikim płaszczyć. Mógł panować nad światem, zalegalizować magię w Camelocie, pokonać każdego króla i królową, każdą armię i bestię… A mimo to klęczał tutaj, u jego boku, desperacko próbując go nakarmić.

Merlin odłożył miskę z jedzeniem. Nachylił się nad Arturem. Popatrzył mu w oczy z uczuciem, którego Artur nie od razu potrafił nazwać. Słowa mu umykały, ich znaczenie rozmywało się, ale to jedno rozpoznał, ponieważ widział je już wielokrotnie wcześniej. On zawsze tak na niego patrzył.

Merlin patrzył nań z _miłością_.

\- To moje przeznaczenie – odparł z uśmiechem. Artur nie zrozumiał. – Poczynając od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy.

Artur uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Nagle wszystko, co wówczas czuł, wróciło do niego. Ujrzał siebie podczas jednej z licznych, pełnych niepotrzebnej przemocy zabaw, którym oddawał się jako młody i arogancki książę Camelotu. Zobaczył Merlina, chudego chłopaka z nogami jak patyki i czupryną zmierzwionych, czarnych włosów, który śmiał przerwać mu znęcanie się nad dawnym służącym. Merlin go zafascynował, bo miał odwagę mu się postawić. Był błyskotliwy, miał ciętą ripostę na wszystko. I choć Artur przez wiele lat nie dopuszczał do siebie tej świadomości, to musiał przyznać, że Merlin od początku mu się spodobał. Tak naprawdę nie chciał go wtedy zabić, tylko trochę się podroczyć i popisać. Wszystko robił wówczas na pokaz.

\- Powstrzymałem cię, używając magii.

\- Oszukiwałeś! – wykrzyknął Artur z niedowierzaniem. Podczas ich starcia był taki niezdarny. Sądził, że to z wrażenia. A to była magia! Choć pewnie nawet i bez niej miałby problemy z koncentracją. Merlin uderzył mu do głowy niczym puchar wybornego, starego wina. Otumanił go i pozbawił zdrowego rozsądku… lecz Artur nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił w prawdziwość swych uczuć. Był pewien, że to nie sprawka czarów. Merlin nie posunąłby się do tego. Nie rzuciłby na niego miłosnego uroku.

Ten cwaniak nie musiał tego robić.

\- Tak – Merlin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. W kącikach jego oczu utworzyły się zmarszczki. On też z rozrzewnieniem wspominał tamte chwile. Pokręcił głową, jakby nie dowierzał, że tak szczęśliwe wspomnienia mogą należeć do niego. – Chciałeś mnie zabić.

\- Powinienem – odburknął Artur. Tak naprawdę wcale tak nie myślał. Po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nic już nie wiedział.

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Merlina.

\- Cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś – dodał poważniejszym tonem.

Artur westchnął ciężko. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Nagle przypomniał sobie każdą chwilę spędzoną wspólnie z Merlinem. Kiedy żartowali, gadali o głupotach, droczyli się, byli szczęśliwi. Kiedy walczyli na śmierć i życie. Kiedy po prostu siedzieli w jego komnacie, rzucając sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia pełne przemożnego pragnienia. Wszystko…

Merlin zbliżył się do niego. Nagle znalazł się tak blisko, że Artur mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech na swym policzku.

\- Zrobiłem to przez to, kim jesteś – wyszeptał. Artur wiedział, co Merlin miał na myśli. Z pomocą magii wielokrotnie ratował mu życie. Wszystko, co robił, robił dla niego. – Bez ciebie Camelot jest niczym.

\- Był czas, kiedy było to prawdą, lecz nie teraz. Jest wielu, którzy mogą nosić koronę – zaprotestował. Przecież nie wszystko poszło na marne. Zwyciężył z Saksonami, obronił Camelot. Wzniósł podwaliny pod wielkie, wspaniałe królestwo, nad którym panowanie mogła objąć Ginewra.

Merlin pokręcił przecząco głową. Wahał się chwilę z odpowiedzią. Zarumienił się, wyraźnie zmieszany.

\- Nigdy nie będzie drugiego takiego jak ty, Arturze – powiedział w końcu.

Króla Camelotu dosłownie zatkało. _Jak to możliwe, że on aż tak mnie uwielbia?_ , myślał, próbując odnaleźć odpowiedź. _Tak bezgranicznie ubóstwia? Że poświęcił mi wszystko, całe swoje życie, każde swoje tchnienie?_ Ja… _jak?_ Artur był poruszony.

Merlin zmieszał się. Zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo, i zakłopotany szybko odwrócił wzrok. _Ma takie długie rzęsy_ , pomyślał Artur.

Merlin dotknął delikatnie jego głowę i uniósł ją lekko, aby go nakarmić.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie chcę cię stracić – powiedział, zachęcając go do jedzenia.

Tym razem Artur przełknął całość, choć przyszło mu to z wielkim trudem. Nie chciał zawieść przyjaciela.

Merlin starał się ukryć zdenerwowanie, ale Artur _wiedział_. Wiedział, że Merlin widzi, jak opada z sił. Desperacko starał się nie przyjmować tego do wiadomości, nie ustając w swoich rozpaczliwych wysiłkach. Opiekował się nim, strzegł go. Nie spuszczał z niego oczu choćby na chwilę. Czuwał.

I nagle Artur zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę _umrze_.

To się stanie już niebawem. Czuł chłodny oddech śmierci na swym karku. Czaiła się tuż za jego plecami. Obserwowała bacznie każdy jego ruch, czekając na odpowiedni moment. _Nie uda ci się mnie zaskoczyć_ , pomyślał. _Wiem, że jesteś blisko._

\- Jest coś, co muszę zrobić, zanim umrę – powiedział.

Uniósł rękę, jęcząc cicho z bólu, który pulsował w jego zranionym boku, i przyciągnął Merlina do siebie. Przymknął oczy, aby zapomnieć o cierpieniu, i móc w pełni rozkoszować się smakiem jego ust. Był wdzięczny Merlinowi, że nic nie mówił. Obaj wiedzieli, że w porównaniu z tymi, które wymienili wcześniej, ten pocałunek był słaby, niezdarny i rozpaczliwy. To było raczej lekkie muskanie warg, badanie ich powierzchni. Próba zapamiętania wrażenia, jakie daje bliskość. Coś bardziej intymnego niż zwykły pocałunek. Obaj podskórnie czuli, że to ostatni raz, i obaj konsekwentnie nie dopuszczali tego do świadomości.

Artur westchnął cicho, starając się powstrzymać łzy.

Chciał go pocałować, zanim umrze.

Chciał go pocałować później jeszcze wiele razy, ale brakło mu już sił.

Chciałby go całować już przez całą wieczność.

 

Nastała noc. Artur niemal namacalnie czuł, jak ulatuje z niego życie. Był już bardzo słaby. Coraz częściej musieli zatrzymywać się na postój. Niemal przez cały czas milczał i nie poruszał się, gdyż każde słowo przychodziło mu z trudem, a każdy ruch wymagał nadludzkiego wysiłku. A przecież było jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć Merlinowi. Tyle pytań, które chciał mu zadać. Tyle tajemnic, które chciał rozwikłać. Tyle obietnic, które chciał złożyć. Tyle wyznań.

Zdołał mu powiedzieć, żeby nigdy się nie zmieniał, i żeby na zawsze pozostał sobą. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Artur umrze. Najbardziej na świecie pragnął tego, by Merlin nie popadł w rozpacz, by nie stał się smutny i zgorzkniały, by nie przygniotła go żałoba. Pragnął, by był szczęśliwy po jego śmierci.

Zdołał go przeprosić. Tak często był palantem, ale tylko dlatego, że się z nim drażnił, wygłupiał. W taki pokrętny sposób okazywał sympatię. Nie potrafił inaczej. Merlin wyzwolił w nim uczucia, których wcześniej nie znał, i nie było nikogo, kto nauczyłby go, jak je okazywać. Jego ojciec zawsze był powściągliwy, chłodny i zdystansowany, a matka zmarła, wydając go na świat. Nigdy nie zaznał matczynej miłości, nie znał troskliwego dotyku jej dłoni. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy. To były tylko puste slogany, abstrakcyjne pojęcia, tęskne sny i nierealne wyobrażenia.

Lecz kiedy Merlin dotykał jego policzka i gładził go czule, szepcząc kojące słowa, wiedział, że to jest właśnie to, za czym tęsknił.

W jego objęciach czuł się najbezpieczniej na świecie.

 

Merlin zgładził Morganę pchnięciem królewskiego miecza.

Gdy to się dokonało, Artur mógł już spokojnie odejść. I tak już nie miał sił. Sercem pragnął pozostać przy Merlinie, ale nie mógł, bo śmierć wyciągała po niego swe ramiona. Jego czas już nadszedł, wybiła jego ostatnia godzina. Wypełnił misję jako król, poprowadził ludzi na wojnę. Teraz nadszedł czas na coś nowego, na lata pokoju, na nowe rządy. Na nową erę, w której nie było miejsca dla dogorywającego króla Camelotu. Jego czas dobiegł już końca.

W tych ostatnich chwilach myślał tylko o tym, by Merlin był z nim. By go trzymał w swych objęciach. Odszukał po omacku jego dłoń, uścisnął ją i przyrzekł sobie, że nie puści jej, póki nie nadejdzie koniec. Liczył się tylko Merlin. _Mer_ lin. _Proszę, nie odchodź. Nie opuszczaj mnie. Bądź ze mną, Merlinie. Zostań._

\- Jest coś, co chcę ci powiedzieć – już niemal nic nie pojmował. Słyszał tylko, jak mocno bije Merlinowi serce, jak słabo i cicho bije jego własne. Zastanawiał się, czy starczy mu uderzeń serca, by powiedzieć to, co pragnął. Słyszał przyspieszony oddech Merlina. Przyjaciel trzymał go.

\- Nie będziesz się ze mną żegnał – wydyszał, zupełnie jakby miał na to jakiś wpływ. Jakby mógł powstrzymać śmierć. Jego policzek był blisko. Przyciskał go do jego twarzy, która z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz zimniejsza.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył Artur. Nie chciał się żegnać. Zawsze będzie z Merlinem. Pozostanie z nim na zawsze. W jego sercu. Tak, jak on pozostanie w jego. Śmierć mogła rozdzielić ich ciała, ale nie ich dusze. Nie ich serca.

\- Wszystko, co uczyniłeś… - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Jego usta już posiniały. – Teraz już wiem… - brakowało mu słów, by wyrazić to, co czuł. Życie z niego ulatywało. Musiał się spieszyć. – Dla mnie – wykrztusił. – Dla Camelotu – nareszcie _zrozumiał_. Merlin nie odrywał od niego oczu. Trzymał go mocno. _Był._ – Dla królestwa, które pomogłeś mi zbudować…

\- Dałbyś radę dokonać tego beze mnie – przerwał mu Merlin. Nawet w tej chwili nie chciał przypisywać sobie żadnych zasług. Nigdy nie szukał poklasku.

\- Może – Artur wciąż nie pojmował, jakim cudem Merlin pokładał w nim tak wielką nadzieję. Zawsze w niego wierzył, nawet wtedy, gdy przyszły król był tylko aroganckim i zapatrzonym w siebie głupiutkim księciem… On nigdy w niego nie zwątpił.

Król Camelotu próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast uśmiechu wyszedł mu tylko bolesny grymas. Tak bardzo go bolało. Wokół niego zrobiło się ciemno i zimno. Do oczu naszły mu łzy. Merlin był światłem, które go prowadziło. Merlin był ciepłem, którego potrzebował.

Nie tylko w chwili śmierci, ale przez całe jego życie.

\- Chcę… powiedzieć ci coś, czego nigdy wcześniej ci nie mówiłem… - musiał mu to powiedzieć. To będzie ostatnia rzecz, jaką powie w życiu. Na więcej nie miał sił. Tak ciemno. Tak zimno. Tyle bólu. I tylko ramiona Merlina trzymały go jeszcze na ziemi.

Nawet w tej chwili nie powiedział tego od razu. Mury wznoszone latami nawet teraz nie chciały runąć, ale światło przedarło się przez nie i zburzyło je siłą potężniejszą od magii.

_\- Kocham cię._

Zrobiło mu się cudownie lekko na duszy, gdy to powiedział. Wreszcie. Powinien mu to powiedzieć już tak dawno temu. A teraz, gdy już się odważył wymówić te słowa, miał ochotę powtarzać je jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz od nowa. Mówić mu nieustannie, jak bardzo go kocha. Jak _zawsze_ go kochał.

Ale brakło mu już sił.

Zdołał jakimś cudem unieść rękę i pogładzić jego splątane włosy. Odruchowo przyciągnął go do siebie. Chciał widzieć jego piękne oczy jeszcze wyraźniej, zbliżyć jego twarz do swojej. Poczuć po raz ostatni, jak wargi Merlina przykrywają jego własne. Widok jego oczu był ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał widzieć, odchodząc z tego świata.

Lecz wtedy jego ręka obsunęła się na ziemię, a powieki Artura opadły.

 _\- Artur… nie… Artur…_ \- głos Merlina wibrował mu jeszcze przez chwilę w uszach. Był szczęśliwy, że to jego brzmienie odprowadza go na drugi świat. Że to jego dotyk mu towarzyszy.

Gdy Merlin krzyknął, powtarzając rozpaczliwie jego imię, Artur zdołał uchylić oczy ostatni raz, aby ujrzeć pełen nadziei uśmiech, który pojawił się na moment na jego ustach.

 _Kocham cię_ , pomyślał.

Powoli zamknął oczy.


End file.
